


谜题

by NBAH3059



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBAH3059/pseuds/NBAH3059
Summary: 阿尔弗雷德能肯定自己和伊万之间的性爱出了点儿问题。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), England/Russia (Hetalia), France/Russia (Hetalia), Russia/America (Hetalia)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *庆祝自己生日的加更
> 
> *本来打算把这些提示放到结尾的，但仔细想想还是别吓大家了2333333333
> 
> *我就是忍不住想要写一篇露米转米露的文来安慰曾经在AO3上踩雷无数的自己， ~~以及满足我对大家互相乱搞的癖好~~

阿尔弗雷德小腹紧绷，他左手抬在头顶用力揪着枕头，反拱着腰背将自己死死抵进床垫内，可原本舒适且迎合人体曲线的床垫此刻却变得过绵过柔，导致他根本找不到合适的着力点，他仿佛飘在天上，又仿佛泡在某种比水更有浮力的、温暖的液体里，他嘴里自方才就接连不断擅自漏出的呻吟因重重快感的阻拦变成了闷喘，又酥又麻的愉悦感从下腹向周身辐射蔓延，他已经射了，但隔着肠壁以最合适的力度挤压着他的前列腺的伊万的阴茎使他还能在高潮中多滞留一会儿，他半阖眼望着伊万侧头在他的膝侧和小腿上印下一吻，情不自禁露出个晕乎乎的微笑。伊万也笑了起来，他轻柔地摩挲压在自己肩上的阿尔弗雷德的大腿，另一只手在阿尔弗雷德尚敏感的腰胯区域内四下游走，待他感知到阿尔弗雷德的后穴停止痉挛后立刻轻缓地撤出了自己。

阿尔弗雷德松开枕头，他的指尖因长时间用力过度而有点疼，胸腹表面溅上的他自己的精液不需多久就会和汗水融合成又黏又不舒服的触感，然而他还完全不想动，只想懒洋洋躺在原处一面平复呼吸一面享受高潮后的余韵和伊万的爱抚，伊万没让他失望，紫眼睛的斯拉夫人俯下身啄着他的唇、下颌与脖颈，双手描绘他体表的轮廓，他能感觉到伊万像张会自动发热的毯子般罩在他上方的同时又留意着避免自己真正压在他身上——说真的，阿尔弗雷德完全无法理解伊万为何这般小心翼翼，又不是说他会被自己的恋人按照字面意义上的压垮，但出于体贴伊万的好心这一目的，他从未出声抱怨过这点——他伸手环住伊万，昂着头企图哄诱伊万将浅啄变成更进一步的某种将使用到双方舌头的激烈动作——————

阿尔弗雷德僵住了，他控制住自己的肉体没让自己的任何一块肌肉表现出会使伊万察觉到不对的紧绷或僵硬，然而他上一秒还沉浸在余韵中的神智像被人浇了桶冰水一样立刻清醒过来，他悄悄打量伊万的神色，伊万有些气喘，从脖子到耳尖皆染着艳红，可这不能说明什么，要是他将挺胯动作重复做上超过半小时的时间，他也会和伊万一样气喘且脸红，况且某根证据正又硬又热又湿地戳在他的腿根处。阿尔弗雷德让自己的双手沿着伊万的后背向下滑，清了清嗓子说：“其实，我不介意你继续。”

“什么？”伊万问，他脸上的疑惑瞧上去真挚又纯粹，好像他真的不明白阿尔弗雷德在说什么一样。

阿尔弗雷德挑眉，他别有意味地朝下方瞥了一眼，接着毫不意外地看见伊万的脸颊变得更红了。伊万畏缩一下，“哦，你是指……”他呐呐开口，两眼游移着不肯同阿尔弗雷德对视，“我没事。”他稍微撑起自己，“我可以待会儿去浴室解决。”他立着指尖掠过阿尔弗雷德腹部的中线，拭去一点阿尔弗雷德的精液将其送至自己嘴边舔舐，狡猾的以这一撩拨打回阿尔弗雷德即将说出口的异议，“之前我们试过了，我记得你不喜欢在高潮后继续被刺激。”他用过于温柔地语气说到，随后又玩笑道：“如果你看着碍眼，我能现在就去浴室解决它。”

阿尔弗雷德张了张嘴，但最终他什么也没说，仅微抬身瞧着伊万下床走向浴室，在对方的背影消失在门框内后任由自己砸回床并挫败地叹息一声，这已经不是第一次了，这甚至不是第五次或第六次，自他注意到这一问题后这种情况的发生次数至少已有两位数，而在他尚未发觉前有多少次他根本不愿去猜测，他们自冷战开始前就已经有了私人层面上的、不明言的暧昧关系。不是说阿尔弗雷德像个没有实际经验、对性爱充满不合理想象的人那样追求次次都能和恋人同时高潮，在真实场景中，某一方射了而另一方没有，或两人不得不停下来等待其中一方度过极度敏感的高潮期都是常见且正常的情形，但几乎每一次伊万都只顾着取悦他而忽略自己仍硬着的阴茎，并在他提出用手、用嘴、用其它任何方式帮忙时皆拒绝并回避话题的话，明显意味着他们间的性爱出了个或许不算小的问题。

伊万走出浴室——不知是在继续方才那个有关‘碍眼’的玩笑还是什么，他胯间围着浴巾以挡住自己的勃起——手里拿着条湿毛巾似乎欲帮助阿尔弗雷德清理身上的体液。“我自己来。”阿尔弗雷德语气坚决地说，或许有些过于强硬了，可他知道若非如此，伊万不会干脆的放弃照顾他的想法。“你想洗澡吗？我可以现在开始放水，等我……”伊万咬了咬唇，带着几分羞赧说：“……嗯，处理好这个后，大约时间刚好够浴缸注满水。”

等伊万再次消失在浴室门框内后，阿尔弗雷德攥着无论是温度还是湿度都恰好合适的毛巾无声地砸了几下床，他受够了，他得弄明白他们之间到底出了什么问题。

“你来的比我想象的早。”

这称不上是寒暄，亚瑟的脸色也同他的语气一样糟糕，同时现在已接近十四点，从任何角度都不能用‘早’来形容，但阿尔弗雷德完全能理解亚瑟，毕竟久别重逢的恋人们有权把翌日一整个白天都花在睡眠上，而在他们、尤其是对弗朗西斯而言难以腾出个和恋人行程重叠的假期的前提下——考虑到自去年开始的黄马甲运动至今仍在继续这点，阿尔弗雷德猜弗朗西斯试了不少方法才请假成功，或没准儿他只是偷溜到海峡对岸，用个人罢工来表达对自己上司的不满——亚瑟理所应当该对所有不识趣的访客摆出张眉毛挤成毛线团的臭脸。挑选这个时机去打搅这对时分时合的情侣十分不明智，但阿尔弗雷德迫切需要帮助，且他不认为他能在电话中将他的疑惑描述清楚，他冲亚瑟露干笑几声，指望自己的前监护人能被自己的狗狗眼打动。亚瑟的眼角抽动一下，他叹息一声，转身示意阿尔弗雷德进屋。

阿尔弗雷德跟着亚瑟走进玻璃花房，望见弗朗西斯正昏昏欲睡地斜躺在凉椅上，待跟在亚瑟身后、导致他们在彻夜狂欢后仅睡了几个小时就不得不起床的原因出现在法国人的视野内后他才打着呵欠坐起身，用简单的点头代替问候。

“所以，你和伊万出了什么问题？”亚瑟问，今早他被阿尔弗雷德打来的电话吵醒时脑子尚处于混沌状态，只听见了一连串语速极快的、听起来像英语的人声杂音，还是一旁的弗朗西斯一面吻着他的后颈一面迷迷糊糊的问“阿尔弗雷德是不是说他下午会过来？”，他才意识到原来阿尔弗雷德有说“我”和“伊万”这两个词以外的内容。

“……呃，”阿尔弗雷德小心的将视线从弗朗西斯锁骨附近挪开假装自己没注意到其上的吻痕，“我们……嗯，我也不知道。”他盯着自己面前的茶杯，临到头才发现要将那些问题问出口没他想象得那么容易，“我知道你们俩都和伊万做过，所以，”他拼命祈祷自己的脸颊别发烫，但事与愿违，热度仍快速从他的双颊蔓延至耳尖，“伊万是那种……难以兴奋的类型吗？”他问道，抬眼瞥向对面的两人，颇宽慰的发现无论是亚瑟还是弗朗西斯面上皆是一片平静，没露出任何会使他更加窘迫的表情。

“难以兴奋是指他不轻易回应你的调情或挑逗吗？”弗朗西斯谨慎地问。

“不，当然不——”阿尔弗雷德顿了顿，回忆起某几次伊万不知是有意还是无意完全忽略了他的所有暗示以至于他不得不直白说出自己想做或伸手揉抚对方的腰臀甚至股间，“好吧，的确偶尔他会莫名变得很迟钝，可我想问的不是那个，至少今天不是。”他叹了口气，“我并非想要打探你们和他的隐私，不过，他在和你们做的时候，他会高潮的，对吧？”

闻言亚瑟和弗朗西斯对视一眼，懒散靠着椅背的弗朗西斯坐直了些许，亚瑟也放下了手中的茶杯。“对。”弗朗西斯以比上次更谨慎的语气答道，同时亚瑟点了点头，并带着几分怀疑和犹豫出声道：“阿尔，尽管你的问题已经让我们有了些不怎么美妙的猜测，然而你不描述清楚你的困惑我们就无法帮忙。”

“好吧。”阿尔弗雷德挫败地耷拉下双肩，他本期望或许弗朗西斯和亚瑟——或至少是弗朗西斯——身为活得足够久、阅历足够多的意识体能领会他的言外之意，从而让他能免于经历在自己的前监护人及其恋人面前转述自己和伊万的性爱细节这等难堪事儿，“我知道听起来我像个粗心的混蛋，但我近几年才发现在我已经高潮后伊万还硬着，而且他似乎完全没有解决的打算，他只是任由自己硬着，专注于搂抱我或相互爱抚。我得承认我很享受他这些体贴又粘人的行为，但我现在怀疑或许他是计划用后戏转移我的注意力以免我发现他的……不同步。因为自从某次他的勃起不小心戳在我大腿上导致我发现他的状况后，我不止一次提出过帮他，用手、用嘴，或同意让他射在我体表任何他想射的位置，可他都拒绝了！”阿尔弗雷德说着，情不自禁提高音量，“不是那种简单单纯的拒绝，而是——像在回避什么或隐瞒什么一样。你们能想象吗？有几次我假装没留意到他尚未高潮，他竟然若无其事的等他的勃起自己消下去！我是说，如平日那种阴茎无缘由变硬的情况，最好的处理方式自然是等它软回去，可这是一场性爱！他让我觉得自己像个只顾自己爽的人渣，要么就是他其实对性爱一点儿兴趣都没有，仅仅是为了迁就我才勉强把这当作一种他不喜欢的体育运动去做。”

亚瑟因阿尔弗雷德激动的语气和大音量而皱了皱眉，不过他好心的抑制住了纠正阿尔弗雷德仪态的欲望，“虽然我同俄罗斯最后的那次发生在数十年前，但我印象中他对性爱的回应很正常。”‘或者说远远超过正常而可被称为美妙绝伦。’他想着，为避免至今仍无法理解欧洲各意识体间微妙复杂的肉体联系的阿尔弗雷德情绪变得更加混乱而不打算将这般带有私人情感的称赞说出口。

“我想用‘正常’这词未免有些贬低了伊万。”一旁的弗朗西斯显然没那些多顾虑，他暧昧地瞥了眼亚瑟，亚瑟则不置可否地撇开头，对藏在弗朗西斯音调中的、暗示自己正在故作正经的调笑不予理会，所幸弗朗西斯仅是习惯性戏弄一句，随即他撤下了自己脸上戏谑的神情，颇认真的对阿尔弗雷德说：“就性爱来说，某种行为也许会在使某些人兴奋的同时也使另一些人不悦。我注意到你说你同意让他射在你体表某个部位，我不了解你们之间的互动，可根据我的经验，伊万非常反感那些可联想到‘标记’、‘占有’或‘征服’的行为，偶尔甚至会表现得过于敏感过激，例如在最初很长一段时间内，在他身上留下吻痕都会让他勃然大怒，因为他将其视为一种挑衅。”

“喔，”阿尔弗雷德双眼睁大了些，“我从不知道这个。”他说着，开始回想自己是否在伊万身上留下过吻痕——绝对有，因为他觉得当那些红色的小痕迹在伊万苍白的胸膛和背部表面绽开后他的情人看上去诱人又火辣——并试图想起伊万当时的反应，可除了轻喘、略烫的体温以及在他唇下颤动的肌肤外他什么都想不起来，这让他愈发感到自己像个混账了。

“不用惊慌，阿尔弗雷德，近来，应该说在你们建立私人关系前伊万就已经习惯了亲密行为。”弗朗西斯说，阿尔弗雷德不确定那是句宽慰还是句陈述，“但模仿色情片仍不是个好主意。”阿尔弗雷德差点脱口问为什么弗朗西斯会知道，可弗朗西斯和亚瑟皆一脸了然，阿尔弗雷德在心底悄悄翻了个白眼，对，他们当然能推测出来，毕竟身为一名三百多岁的意识体，他在这两个 _老家伙_ 面前能有什么秘密呢？“我希望你没有将太多色情片中的桥段用在伊万身上，你有吗？”弗朗西斯问，他的语气和表情同言辞有着截然相反的严肃，这莫名让阿尔弗雷德感到有些不安。

“……大约没有？”阿尔弗雷德不确定地回答到，“伊万在这方面有些保守，所以为了避免我们间的性爱变得乏味无聊，通常是由我来提议尝试些新东西。比如几种看上去有趣的体位，不同的角色扮演，特定的场所，还有深喉、束缚以及鞭打——”阿尔弗雷德看见弗朗西斯和亚瑟在听见最后一段后露出明显的不赞同，他干咽一下，忍不住为自己辩解，“他从未对我说过他讨厌涉及到权力控制的性爱方式，那次他也只是犹豫了一下就同意了我的提议，我以为他如往常我们尝试新花样时那样是在害羞，我没想到、没留意到……”他叹息一声，挫败地端起茶杯将里面的红茶一饮而尽。

弗朗西斯摇摇头，“伊万不是那种轻易袒露自己情绪或感受的类型。我不是在指责你不会察言观色，但由于伊万……”弗朗西斯顿了顿，阿尔弗雷德能察觉到他隐去了原本想说的话，“总之，在做这些事之前，仅询问他‘你想吗’是不够的，正确的方式是询问他是否讨厌你想尝试的东西，而只要他没立刻回答他不讨厌或表明自己喜欢，那么即便经过犹豫后他同意了你的提议，那份愿意也是因他想要迁就你而产生的。”

“等等！你刚才原本想说什么？‘由于伊万……’之后你原本想说什么？”

弗朗西斯同亚瑟对视一眼，他迟疑片刻，说：“一些伊万曾经的遭遇。”不等阿尔弗雷德问得更详细，弗朗西斯就说：“这是他的隐私，没有他的许可我不会对你透露哪怕一个字。”阿尔弗雷德忍住嘟嘴以及嘟囔“可他告诉了你”的冲动，“你应该去问伊万而不是我。你也不用嫉妒，阿尔，我知道那些是因为我活得足够久也善于观察，伊万的确会和我聊些涉及情感的话题，偶尔还会给我主持的电台来信——别告诉他我猜出了哪份匿名来信属于他——可他从未谈论过他的过去，事实上我怀疑他不会同任何人谈论那些，哪怕是他的姐妹。”

阿尔弗雷德趴在了桌子上，他不认为这是个有用的建议，又不是说当下一次他和伊万见面时他只需说“嘿，甜心，我受够了你假装我们的性爱没有问题而我从弗朗西斯那里得知这或许和你过去的经历有关，我读过俄罗斯历史，知道你有个悲惨的童年但我不知道具体糟糕到哪种程度，你能告诉我吗？”，接着伊万就会毫无保留的详谈自己的悲惨往事，相反，阿尔弗雷德预感这比让伊万解释他为何隐瞒自己没有高潮更加困难，阿尔弗雷德下巴磕在茶桌上，无力又可怜巴巴地瞅着面前两名年长者。

果不其然，被这眼神射中的亚瑟坐立不安地扭动一下，他清清嗓子，说：“或者你可以采取另一些直接有效的办法，既然你说伊万倾向于忽略自身需求，并将你的高潮作为性爱结束的信号，那么也许在你们做的过程中你应该分配更多精力去爱抚他、亲吻他，等他临近高潮时再专注于你自己。”

“可这很难。”阿尔弗雷德沮丧的哀叹着，真实性爱同色情片的区别之一就是人们不会真的花太多时间去不断调整体位、更换场所，甚至进行一会儿活塞运动后停下来用些小道具，且除非他处在不应期，否则他根本没耐心同另一人进行长时间的、不升级为正戏的挑逗。当然，若对象是伊万，阿尔弗雷德肯定自己花上一整天只和伊万互搂着躺在沙发上一边抚遍伊万全身每一处皮肤一边喃喃些无意义的情话都不会觉得腻味，可他该怎么把握好那个‘临近高潮’的时刻呢？还是说他先通过某种方式让伊万射出来再反过来让伊万帮他——不，伊万不会同意的，阿尔弗雷德能在脑中描绘出爱多想的斯拉夫人偏着头不解又委屈地问是不是他有哪里做的不好阿尔弗雷德才不愿意做到最后一步的画面。

“如果你认为这是件难事的话，”亚瑟的声音拉回阿尔弗雷德游散的思绪，他稍微直起身，对另两名意识体脸上如出一辙的、克制且小心的神情感到疑惑，“那么我不得不质疑你的性爱技巧了。”亚瑟缓慢的、近乎一字一顿地说，“上一次我们做时我的体验不算好，所以，这么些年来你的水准是否有所提高？”

“我有！”尽管亚瑟的语气中没有任何嘲笑的成分，但阿尔弗雷德还是像只伞蜥那样直着脖子充满防备地大叫出声，“都过了那么多年，我怎么可能像过去那样生涩！”他说，希望自己声音里的自信不会过多到像在虚张声势。

亚瑟抬手比划了个向下压的手势，“冷静，阿尔，只是探讨一下可能性而已。”

“这种可能性根本不存在！”阿尔弗雷德坚决地说，他还记得他同亚瑟的最后一次，那不算是灾难，但也完全够不上‘正常的性爱’的标准——虽然考虑到亚瑟和他的关系等同于人类的父子或至少是兄弟，他们间会发生性爱本就是件不正常的事，不过亚瑟坚持认为自己有义务在一切方面教导阿尔弗雷德，阿尔弗雷德不知该对这种教育很快因独立战争结束而感到遗憾还是庆幸，毕竟之后他同别人发生性关系时才意识到亚瑟教的东西真的很有用——那更接近于一场指导实战，他全程依着亚瑟的指令行动，慌乱无措地替亚瑟润滑扩张、探索亚瑟前列腺的位置，最后还插进去不到五分钟就射了出来。

“既然提到了更直接有效的办法，”弗朗西斯插嘴打断阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟的视线对峙，“继续纠结阿尔弗雷德现在的挑逗水准只是白费时间，不如我们将重点放在具体的技巧上，例如——”弗朗西斯看向阿尔弗雷德，“尽管这种言论充满了刻板印象，但为了方便你理解，”弗朗西斯顿了顿，“伊万偏好女性化的性爱，即单纯的快感是不够的，你还需提供大量的、黏糊糊的爱抚、搂抱以及一切其它种类的肢体接触，对他来说，性不仅是性，更是一种情感交流的手段。”

“你一定已经了解到伊万的脖子也是他的性感带。”亚瑟接话说，“然而直奔主题大部分时候都会起到和预期截然相反的效果，你得先调情，使他——”亚瑟皱着眉思索该怎样描述，他抬手于空中画出条无形的线，“越过某个界限后再触碰他的敏感区域，这时快感才不会被他心中的诸如羞耻、难堪等负面情绪抵消。”

“还有体位。”弗朗西斯补充道，“色情片中的许多体位只是为了方便拍摄与方便观众观看，经典的才是最好的。”阿尔弗雷德不完全赞同这话，毕竟就他的体验而言，虽然新体位的确会带来一些新麻烦——在尝试接近倒立的那个姿势后他的脖子酸痛了整整一天——可新的视角带来的感官刺激同新奇感混合后能形成独特的体感，不过弗朗西斯无视了他欲反驳的神情，自顾自地说：“然而即便如此，后背位也是你最后才应考虑的选项，乘骑位，或至少在开始时用乘骑位更能降低伊万形成惯性的警惕心。”

阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼，不知怎的，他觉得弗朗西斯的话听起来有点奇怪。

“我记不太清了，不过，他似乎也喜欢轻微的拍打？”亚瑟朝弗朗西斯投去询问的眼神。

“对，但力道必须柔如摩挲，事实上，我更推荐掌着他的臀肉随着抽插节奏挤压。”弗朗西斯平静的语调避免了这场谈话向色情下流的方向发展，“当伊万兴奋到难以支撑自己时，你可以顺势转换成传教士位，甚至不妨俯身让他承担一些你的体重。”

“可那不是会妨碍挺胯的速度吗？”亚瑟问。

“的确会，但那时的拥抱能让他露出飘忽的、不设防的可爱神情，”弗朗西斯瞥着亚瑟微笑着回答，显然已经在记忆图册中找出了他所描述的画面，“不过我理解年轻人总是没多少耐心，”他说着，视线移回阿尔弗雷德身上，“所以你可以将他的腿举在自己肩上，或握着他的脚腕，在他想合拢腿时强迫他向你敞开自己。我得再强调一次，通常来说伊万讨厌被控制，但当他足够投入——”

“等等，什么？！”阿尔弗雷德近乎震惊地叫出了声，双眼瞪大到感觉胀痛的地步，他盯着亚瑟和弗朗西斯，目光在两位年长者的脸上来回跳跃。

“什么‘什么’？”亚瑟皱着眉问，“我想弗朗西斯已经说的够具体——”

“不！”阿尔弗雷德拍了下茶桌，亚瑟眯起眼，但阿尔弗雷德赶在亚瑟调整到家长模式批评他的粗鲁行为前结结巴巴地说：“你们是——我是说——你们——”他做了个深呼吸，艰难地找回乱作一团的语言逻辑，“你们才是进入的那一方？！”

死寂随着阿尔弗雷德的话音罩在了花房上方，三名意识体皆如凝固的雕像般呆愣地盯着对方，半晌后，弗朗西斯轻声说：“……看来我们遭遇了些出乎意料到的状况。”

“所以，你一次都没当过上面那个？”

“我才是该说这种话的人，”阿尔弗雷德握着茶杯嘟囔道，不肯同用不敢置信的语气惊叹的亚瑟对视，在向自己的前监护人陈述了自己同伊万的性爱概况后，失去隐私的阿尔弗雷德觉得自己被前所未有的暴露感压垮了，他闷闷不乐的嘟着嘴，食指一遍遍划过茶杯上的花纹似乎在试验那些彩色图案是否能被指甲刮下来，“都是你们进入伊万吗？在和他做的时候？”

“也不一定。”弗朗西斯说。阿尔弗雷德向法国人投去一个满怀希望的眼神，但法国人仅是露出个別有意味的微笑继续说：“偶尔我也会骑他，”他重重吐出‘骑’一字，“不过在我骑他时，我也确保他体内不会空闲下来，所以，那更像是一种特别的前戏而非……正餐。”

阿尔弗雷德差点再次趴回茶桌上，他瞅着身旁的花映在杯中红茶水面上的倒影，半晌后问：“如果他更喜欢被插入，那么为何他从不对我提换位置的要求？”

亚瑟和弗朗西斯对视一眼——说真的，若非阿尔弗雷德太过心烦意乱，他可能会故意打断两名意识体的眼神交流并嚷嚷些诸如“别在我面前表现出这种腻乎乎的默契”等这类会让亚瑟尴尬的话——弗朗西斯耸耸肩，而亚瑟以问题回答问题道：“你们是怎么决定双方的位置的？”

“我们——”阿尔弗雷德开口，下一刻却发现自己根本找不出他们是怎么决定这事儿的，他们的第一次发生了什么？时隔太久阿尔弗雷德根本记不清那次的细节，他甚至不确定到底哪次才是他们的初次，是大萧条后举行意识体间的世界会议的那次，还是咆哮年代中某夜他彻底喝醉了、不知怎么跑到拉特马诺娃岛上的那次——至今他仍没弄懂自己是怎么跨过阿拉斯加与小迪奥梅德岛间的海域、又是怎么穿过苏俄和美国的边境的——“那是……自然而然就——我猜因为伊万高大的体格，我一开始就没想过我会是把身体一部分放入别人体内的那个。”弗朗西斯摇着头用法语喃喃了句什么，听上去跟刻板印象一类的词有关，阿尔弗雷德假装自己什么都没听见，他的注意力全放在他该用怎样的措辞才能避免当伊万听见他说出第一个词并猜出他想聊什么后被吓得立刻转身逃走。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家还记得我曾经推荐的两款APH相关的era游戏吗？今天我要再卖一份[eraAWT](http://book-shelf-end.com/up/index.html)的安利（网页点开后出现的登录页面，用户名和密码都是era），eraAWT是个主角为了拯救世界而和触手们生孩子的游戏，总共有6种性向、14种触手性格/口上可选择，且能自定义玩家和触手的外貌、姓名以及自称，最新版还附带游戏画面，虽说不够精致但四舍五入一下也可以带入各黑塔利亚的角色了233333333
> 
> 最重要的是，搞的方式种类繁多！监禁、Gangbang、产乳、尿道扩张、夜袭、野外等等，再配上选择的触手性格，比如‘ユルく好奇心旺盛’性格+尿道癖好的米，在‘食事’时触发‘初小型監禁’事件，其口上完全是篇典型的樱花太太写的米露同人了！而‘陰気で粘着質’性格和‘自称姉兄’性格简直是理想的性转版白俄和乌克兰！还有‘従属的で奉仕依存’性格的立陶宛啥的，简直是右露天堂！（不过可能创作游戏的太太偏好‘意地悪でツンデレ’属性，只有这个性格的台词最丰富，排在后几位的性格口上不太多，可能是太太没耐心写了233333）
> 
> 总之没粮吃的时候可以靠这个文字游戏+脑补能力勉强度日∠( ᐛ 」∠)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 庆祝露露生日的更新～

事实证明，思考时间长度和思考出解决方案这两件事间没有绝对的因果联系，直到下次同伊万见面前，阿尔弗雷德能想出的最佳方案依旧是将自己的恋人哄骗进一个埋在地下数百英尺下、至少得通过五道铁门的、没有第二条通道的地下室再开始交谈。这个方法毫无实质操作性，于是阿尔弗雷德不得不退而求其次，他没像往常那般在会议中的那几日夜晚想方设法缠着伊万撒娇要求做些不耽搁翌日工作又能一解相思之苦的事，而是耐心等待到最后一场会议结束——知道他今晚肯定会做点儿什么的亚瑟和弗朗西斯临走前分别给了他个混合着同情和祝福的眼神——挂着若无其事的、欢喜明快的笑容将伊万迎进屋并悄悄反锁房门，赶在向沙发走去的、没有任何心理准备的伊万询问他这几日为何表现得有点奇怪前直击中心说：“为什么你不告诉我你偏好当下位的那方？”

正打算坐下的伊万僵在原地，他缓缓转身，脸上挂着无懈可击的疑惑和无辜，“……什么？”

“我肯定你听清楚了我的问题。”

“你——”伊万微皱起眉，阿尔弗雷德几乎能看见‘你为什么会知道？’、‘从哪里知道的？’、‘知道了多少？’等语句像沸水中的泡泡那样从伊万的脑子深处浮至表层，不等伊万得出有用的结论或想出回避话题的策略，趁胜追击的阿尔弗雷德补充道：“我问过弗朗西斯和亚瑟了。”

伊万抿了抿唇，他左手无意识抓住了围巾末端的流苏，食指在流苏间绕来绕去。

“如果你继续假装什么问题都没发生的话，恐怕下一次我不得不去问立陶宛——”闻言伊万双眼睁大些许，“或是加里宁格勒，以及任何其他同你做过的人寻求帮助。”

伊万张了张嘴，他攥紧手中的围巾，神情复杂到无法单用一个词来概括，他脸颊和耳尖染上层粉红，胸膛却因愤怒快速起伏着，阿尔弗雷德感到伊万看上去既像是下一秒就要冲过来狠狠揍自己一拳，也像在计划着立刻转身用百米冲刺的速度跳窗逃走，如果有某种方式能将俄罗斯意识体分成两个思想相通的个体的话，阿尔弗雷德打赌伊万会同时干这两件事儿，他靠近伊万，无视伊万情不自禁后退的举动说：“我们已经建立亲密关系近百年了，万尼亚，我重视并爱恋着你如同你重视并爱恋着我一般，我无法接受只有我从我们的性爱中获得快感——”

“我有获得快感——”伊万急切地反驳道

“但你没射！”阿尔弗雷德提高音量。

“射精不能代表高潮！如果你肯把花在打游戏与在YouTobe上看我的车祸合集的时间用来阅读一些和自己切身相关的常识类书籍的话，你就会知道男性高潮分很多种情况，有的人就算射了也没高潮，有的人哪怕软了依旧能射出来——”

“不是你的车祸合集，是俄罗斯人的车祸合集，而且我最近没看这类视频了！”当然阿尔弗雷德不会详细解释自己转看各类斯拉夫人特色摇的原因是因为今年的we love Russia系列视频还未被制作出来，“至于你说的那些情况仅属少数，其中大部分人还有生理问题。”

某一瞬间伊万似乎差点脱口说“你怎么知道我没问题”，所幸他及时控制住了自己的舌头，他气闷的将下巴塞进围巾里，额发垂下遮住了眉眼，仅剩略隆起的鼻梁留在阿尔弗雷德视野内，“……这又不是什么大不了的问题，之前一直都挺好的……”

阿尔弗雷德叹息一声，至少伊万承认了问题的存在性，这多少算得上是进展，他拉着伊万一起坐在沙发上，右手盖在伊万的大腿上——既是为了安抚伊万也是为了防止对方逃走——“所以，为什么你不告诉我你的偏好呢？”

伊万默不作声地盯着地板，过了好一会儿才小声说：“……因为你对现在的位置很满意不是吗？”

阿尔弗雷德咽下一个疑问的“嗯？”，尽管他们相识至少已有一百五十年，进行负距离身体接触近百年，可或许是由于他们聚少离多，以及见面后肉体交流的时间远超过心灵交流的时间，有时阿尔弗雷德仍不能很好的跟上自己恋人脑子中的逻辑链，他一边思索一边缓慢地说：“你的意思是，你认为我们都喜欢被插入，所以当我们中的一人得到满足时必然是以牺牲另一人的部分愉悦作为代价吗？”伊万迟疑地点点头，显然他并不真的如阿尔弗雷德所说的那样想，可他没有纠正阿尔弗雷德的意图。阿尔弗雷德想握着伊万的肩膀像筛面粉那样把这个不坦率的斯拉夫人的真实想法抖出来，他有意让那样的画面在脑中停留几秒以抵消内心的挫败感，“你知道很早以前人类就发明了双头假阳具对吧，即便我只——”

“那比不上传统的方式。”伊万轻柔但肯定的打断阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德忍住翻白眼的冲动，经由两百多年英国对沙俄/苏俄/俄罗斯不遗余力的污化以及俄罗斯在整个欧洲圈内被长期边缘化的影响下，阿尔弗雷德时常会忘记伊万也是欧洲意识体，而一名合格的欧洲意识体的性经历自然丰富到尝试过所有阿尔弗雷德能想出来以及余下那些他根本想象不到的做法，从而能在此刻用陈述一个既定事实的语气告知阿尔弗雷德用双头假阳具的体验比不上被一根真的阴茎插入，“——即便我真的执着于当被进入的那方我们也能同时获得愉悦，更别说其实我并不执着于某一固定的体位。”

“是吗？”伊万问，没费任何努力去掩饰自己的质疑和不信任，阿尔弗雷德忍不住微微脸红，鉴于他这么多年、甚至在发现他们间的小问题后都未曾提议改变位置关系，这句自白听起来像善意的谎言，可这不全是他的责任，谁让伊万的亲吻和爱抚具有夺走人心神的功效呢？每次当伊万的双手环着他的肩膀沿着他的肩胛骨和背脊摩挲着一点点朝下滑、偏头在他的嘴至锁骨间来回轻啄、并用那具被肌肉与脂肪填满的温热的身体灵活地蹭磨他时，真的很难将浸泡在晕眩和喜悦中的理智拽出来逼迫它进行严肃思考，他尽可放任自己身体的控制权被自己的本能夺走，又或是将其交给伊万，反正伊万不会让他失望。

“是的。”阿尔弗雷德干咽一下，试图将声音调整到平稳且有说服力的音调上，“你看，我之前同不少人做过，处于上方和下方的几率大概各占一半，没准儿我进入别人的次数还略多一点，直到同你做之后才——”阿尔弗雷德比划着手势代替他未说完的话，“或许你不用将这个想成我们是否该为了满足对方而放弃高潮等这类沉重的问题，而是当作这次我想尝试一下不同的位置？”伊万放松些许，但仍有些迟疑，于是阿尔弗雷德补充道：“我也的确挺想知道你的那一面的，弗朗西斯和亚瑟的描述让我很好奇，”他停顿一下，略羞赧地说：“以及有点妒忌。”

这句坦白让伊万揉着自己的围巾勾起嘴角，“好吧。”如过去无数次一样，他答应了阿尔弗雷德的提议，随即他又说：“不过一旦你觉得那比不上原本的方式好，别为了我勉强自己。”

“……是我的错觉，还是你真的在说甜言蜜语的同时还顺带夸耀了下自己的技术？”

“无论是语言还是别的，我都受到过足够好的教导。”伊万眨着眼答非所问地说。

最初进展不是非常顺利，阿尔弗雷德差点屈服在惯性下，直到他被自尾椎向臀缝间的触碰惊醒，“嘿！”他的头后撤着打断他们之间的吻，匆忙握住伊万的手腕，“我们说好了的。”他说，话音刚落就后悔于自己为何会让这句略孩子气的话擅自溜出自己的喉咙，他看向伊万，伊万正用泛着水光的双眼回视他，停下动作等待他的下一步指示，他犹豫片刻，弗朗西斯的警告在他脑中回响可他不认为有更好的办法，他迟疑地抚着伊万的侧腰，问：“就……别动，让我来主导？”他咬了咬下唇，“弗朗西斯告诉过我你不喜欢被控制但，老天，你的一举一动都太容易让我心醉神迷了，我不是说要限制你的行动，”‘更进一步的捆绑一类的或许可以放在以后尝试。’阿尔弗雷德暗自想到，他们已经试过了他当服从的那方，他感觉不错，然而他注意到伊万仅在接近尾声时才稍微兴奋起来，所以他再未提出玩儿任何同BDSM有关的花样，“就只是，呃，”阿尔弗雷德用了一秒来想出最能表达他要求的词，“回应我，而不是主动出击，好吗？”

伊万因阿尔弗雷德的用词挑眉，但他还是发出了代表着同意的哼声，偏着头瞧阿尔弗雷德将会对自己做什么。阿尔弗雷德瞥了眼四周查看他们距床有多远，他抬手扶住伊万的胳膊，在吻上对方的唇的同时试着轻推伊万并向前迈步，伊万顺从了阿尔弗雷德的力道，他们俩跌跌撞撞的跨过房间，以伊万猝不及防跌坐在床上作为终结。阿尔弗雷德尚想着他是否该提议让伊万骑在自己身上——毕竟据弗朗西斯所说这会让伊万感到更安全——伊万就挪动着靠坐向床头，他双手撑在身体两侧，敞着双腿望向阿尔弗雷德。

这般无论是神态还是肢体语言皆透露出邀请信号的姿态让阿尔弗雷德感到一股燥热盘旋在自己的鼻腔和下腹内并蠢蠢欲动得试图找到个发泄口，他压抑着扑上前的冲动，克制着膝行驶入伊万双腿间，伸手拂过伊万的下颌，在伊万仰头后咬住对方的唇舔吻起来，开始时他还能挤出一小部分精力回忆两名年长的意识体告诉他的伊万的性感带在哪儿，毫无疑问有脖颈以及生殖器，其余的呢？弗朗西斯有没有提到过诸如耳根或乳头这样的单词？亚瑟又是否说过当他五指插入伊万发间摩挲伊万的头皮和发根时伊万会缩着肩膀一面止不住地颤栗一面小声哼哼？该死，距离上次他操另一人的时间已久到他忘记该怎样很好的将扩张准备融入前戏之中。现在阿尔弗雷德怀疑或许欧洲意识体混乱的性观念——比如在已建立亲密关系的前提下，双方都不介意对方在未与自己碰面时同别的意识体或人类发生性关系——是为了维持性技巧的熟练度？他还记得当他们刚确立关系不久，他给伊万打电话可接电话的人却是弗朗西斯时他有多么不敢置信与歇斯底里，哦，还有之后的一系列混乱，他们花了不少功夫才脱离鸡同鸭讲的模式，真正弄明白对方到底为何生气或不解。至于现在，阿尔弗雷德懒得自我欺骗说他从未有过涉及第三名欧洲意识体的三人性爱幻想。

阿尔弗雷德拽回自己的神智让自己集中在伊万身上，斯拉夫人被罩在他的怀抱中，以堪称温顺的态度等待他的所有行动，他吻着伊万的下巴，随后没有向下移动而是选择转向伊万的耳垂，他将唇印在伊万的颌侧，温热的吐息喷在那块小小的、染上层粉红的软肉上却始终不碰它，直到伊万难耐地偏头将脖颈和耳根展露给他，他才将伊万的耳垂衔在齿间轻磨。与此同时，阿尔弗雷德的双手描绘着伊万躯体的轮廓，他隔着衣服爱抚自己恋人的身体，满意地听见上方传来因痒产生的轻笑声，他左手支在床上撑起自己，右手潜入伊万的衬衫盖在伊万的侧腹上，他满怀喜爱地感受掌下带着层脂肪又因足够量的肌肉而不显累赘的、软硬适中的肉体散发出的略低的温度，这块肉体发着颤瑟缩着似欲躲避他的手掌。

“你好热，”伊万小声说，他夹杂着喘息的语调使阿尔弗雷德分不清他是真的在埋怨自己相对较高的体温或仅仅是在撒娇，“太烫了。”伊万喃喃着与阿尔弗雷德对视，他揪着枕角的手一松一紧，仿佛在抵抗着自阿尔弗雷德体内辐射过来的体温与另一些令他呼吸不稳的东西一般。

“我还以为你喜欢温暖的东西。”阿尔弗雷德故作惊异地说，他将德克萨斯随意仍至一旁——幸好这不是普通的眼镜故不用担心会被摔坏——向下挪动些许以便他的舌头能更好的在伊万的锁骨、胸膛或更下方的位置游走，这一次他小心的避免自己过于忘情以至于在伊万体表吮吸出红痕，他啜吻伊万胃部的腹直肌，对着伊万的乳头吐息，毫不意外地看着那两颗肉粒自发充血变硬，而伊万的阴茎也随之变成肿胀滚烫的一团抵住他的大腿。

伊万抬手环住阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，“你今天出奇的耐心。”他立在阿尔弗雷德两侧的腿收拢着蹭着阿尔弗雷德的体侧。这句话几乎可以肯定是在抱怨，但阿尔弗雷德不打算加快节奏，“我们有充足的时间，万尼亚。”他将话音吹至伊万的左胸处，伸舌贴向伊万的乳晕绕着中心打转。伊万抽吸着挺胸将自己送至阿尔弗雷德嘴里，他的右手移到没被照顾的另一边揉搓自己的乳头，数次后抓过阿尔弗雷德的手将其放在自己右乳上。

领会了伊万的明示的阿尔弗雷德将伊万的乳头夹在指间揉搓，他用牙齿刮了下伊万的左乳，抬眼瞥看伊万的神色，发现伊万全然放松地瘫软在枕头上，脸颊潮红，双眸水润，正眼神迷离地盯着虚空中某一点专注的体会着阿尔弗雷德带来的体感。这景色不算是特别，可阿尔弗雷德依旧被一股莫名的怜爱和成就感击中了，在他内心某个不起眼的部分掠过一丝对他过去因沉迷伊万的爱抚而错过这样景致的遗憾，其余所有空间则被某种暖且软的情感填满，一瞬间他恨不得化作一张毛毯或巨大无骨的、有着长且蓬松的长毛的动物裹住伊万周身，他额头抵着伊万前胸深吸一口气试图平复自己的心绪，戏弄伊万乳头的手不经意加重力道引得伊万呜咽一声。

认为此刻伊万已跨过了亚瑟所说的那条无形的界限，阿尔弗雷德探头将唇贴向伊万的喉结，几乎是立刻的，伊万环在阿尔弗雷德肩上的手无意识掐进指下的皮肉里，他的双腿敞开又紧缠在阿尔弗雷德体侧，臀胯抬起将微泛潮的股间贴在阿尔弗雷德下腹处来回磨擦。阿尔弗雷德没被后肩传来的细微疼痛干扰，他张嘴吮吸伊万的脖颈，舌尖沿着伊万颈上的旧伤移动，当伊万的呼吸变成带着鼻音的颤音后，阿尔弗雷德将舌头伸进那道或许永远不会愈合的伤口内，那尝起来没有铁锈味或咸味，呈现在舌面上的触感也和完好的皮肤不同，他能隔着薄薄的、柔软的脂肪感受到下方的软骨及韧带，而随着他深入，一股幻觉般的，混杂着植物、土壤和寒冷的味道在他的味蕾上绽开。

“我在品尝你。”阿尔弗雷德音调沙哑地说，而伊万除了将头后仰着把更多脖颈展露给他外没有其余任何反应，担心自己不小心做过了头的阿尔弗雷德抬起头查看伊万的神色，没等他看清，一只手就按着他的后脑将他押回原处，“呃，所以，你喜欢这样？”

伊万似乎仍没找回说话的能力，所幸话语并不是人交流的唯一选择，他胡乱点着头，整个人止不住的轻颤着在阿尔弗雷德身下扭动。阿尔弗雷德敢肯定自己的肩膀被伊万掐出了血痕，但他非但不在乎，还觉得这样的伊万可爱又难得一见，可这并不全是好事，原本他计划放慢节奏的决心有多坚定，此刻他想直接跳至最后一步的冲动就有多强烈，他伸长手臂朝床头柜摸索而去，经过数次失败的尝试与碰落了某些放在柜面上的小物件后终于成功让那个装着润滑液的圆筒状的硬物滚入自己掌中。而在阿尔弗雷德身下，伊万已气喘吁吁地开始试图扯下自己和阿尔弗雷德的裤子，他艰难的指挥自己的手指同此刻突然结构变复杂的皮扣战斗，不耐烦又挫败地哼哼着诸如往后在他们私下会面时两人都只许穿松紧裤一类的气话，导致阿尔弗雷德不得不用力咬了下自己的舌尖才将涌至口腔内的笑声吞回去。

阿尔弗雷德将润滑液扔在床上，他用自己的蛮力帮了伊万一把，在甩开两人被前液浸湿的内裤后立即拿过润滑液、倒转瓶身朝伊万股间挤出略凉的、透明的粘粘一滩，未等他开口，伊万便毫不费力的折起双腿搂住自己的膝弯，阿尔弗雷德吸着气将手盖在伊万的会阴和阴囊上，他从未意识到芭蕾强国这一属性还能带来这样直观的好处，‘该死，为什么我以前从未想过这样做’的念头再次出现在他脑海里，他俯下身再次向伊万的脖颈倾去，情不自禁如用鼻子拱主人的手的宠物那样宣泄般用力将自己的双唇戳在伊万的耳根与锁骨处，而他待命在伊万股间的那只手则顺着下淌的润滑液潜入伊万的后穴中，他刚埋进第一指关节，那圈不停蠕动的肌肉就绞紧了他的食指，同时阿尔弗雷德能感觉到伊万正摆动着腰试图将自己的前列腺送至他指下，要么就是在引诱他探索更内部，甚至两者皆有。

这样的表现堪称饥渴，然而当阿尔弗雷德抚过伊万的额角插入伊万发间，引得伊万半阖着眼瞅向他时，他莫名觉得他的恋人对自己的行为并不知情，仿佛是伊万的肉体擅自作出淫靡放荡的举动般。阿尔弗雷德干咽着弯曲并震动自己的食指，他抽插几次后就迫不及待的将中指也送入伊万体内，半是惊讶半是意料之中的发现伊万感度良好，不仅是前列腺，每一次对括约肌的扩张、指甲划过皱褶的触感以及对内壁的顶蹭皆能让伊万颤着眼睑漏出甜腻的呻吟。

阿尔弗雷德缓缓下移，他吻着伊万的腹部，用牙齿轻刮绷紧的肌肉并用舌头戳刺伊万的肚脐，随后下移至伊万的股间用鼻轻触伊万的腿根，他舔吻着那根杵在自己视野内的充血胀红的海绵体，把玩揉捏伊万的阴囊，埋在伊万体内的手指旋转着按压肠壁，在经过使伊万惊跳着发出哽住的气音的区域后，那两根灵活的手指撤退至附近开始有节奏的推撞与震颤，阿尔弗雷德并不打算直接刺激伊万的前列腺，尽管他自己的阴茎已像根棍子似的会随着他的动作硬邦邦拍打在他的下腹上，他仍企图放慢节奏，希望自己能如往常伊万照顾自己那样用完美的前戏回报伊万。

阿尔弗雷德将伊万阴茎顶端含入嘴里，他避开冠状沟等过于敏感的地带，也没舔舐伊万的龟头，仅单纯用双唇裹着柱体浅浅滑动。然而没过多久，伊万却突然蹬着床单朝上躲，这毫无预兆的动作让阿尔弗雷德来不及吐出伊万的阴茎，他的牙齿磕在了伊万的生殖器上，下一秒上方就传来一道压抑到极致的变调的哭叫。以为自己有哪里做错了的阿尔弗雷德无措地抬头看向伊万，随即又因所见之景僵在原处。伊万死死揪着枕头，额角抵着自己的右手，五官被一种分不清是愉悦还是痛苦的神色揉捏成扭曲的一团，但这样的神情一闪而过，斯拉夫人的指尖依旧因过于用力而呈现出苍白的色调，他的表情却已松懈下来，缓和成轻飘飘的涣散的一滩，他搂住自己膝弯的左手无力的松开，两条腿像被砍伐的树木一样垂倒在床上。

这看起来仿佛伊万已经经历了一场高潮似的，可伊万的阴茎仍又硬又红的搁放在他自己的下腹上，他的括约肌也时不时绞着阿尔弗雷德的手指抽搐一下。比起认定伊万度过一次无精高潮，阿尔弗雷德更倾向于伊万陷入了某种不正常的状态，毕竟阿尔弗雷德最近只在嗑药磕高了的吸毒者脸上看见过这样的表情，他小心地撤出自己的手指——这一动作让伊万甩着头呜咽一声——担忧地碰了碰伊万的脸颊问：“你还好吗，万尼亚？”

这声呼唤半晌后才得到回应，伊万的眼眸一点点定焦在阿尔弗雷德脸上，他露出个朦胧的微笑，迷迷糊糊点了点头，颇费力地说：“……我没事……”他放开被攥出无数皱褶的枕头，叹息着宽慰不安的阿尔弗雷德道：“我只是……太久了，自从了解到你对亲密关系与性的关联的看法后，虽然我也用过些替代品，但——”伊万挪开视线，他的声音越来越小，阿尔弗雷德差点儿就听漏了最后那句不比呼吸声大的“但玩具比不上这个”。

现在，阿尔弗雷德忽然了解到了之前他在亚瑟家中时弗朗西斯所说的关于伊万的一切，无论是“容易动情”还是别的描述，这些暧昧的、挣脱了言语束缚而仅能意会的东西忽然直白且不加掩饰的撞入了阿尔弗雷德心口，有一部分的他期望时间能立刻停止流动，这样既能让他仔细体味翻腾在心中的似一个即将胀破的肥皂泡般的情感，又能避免泡泡内的、滚烫且蓬松的东西一股脑倾泻到伊万身上，然而与此同时他前行、或者说立刻用实际行动来表达他爱意的冲动更为强烈，他握住自己的阴茎根部，将顶端凑至伊万臀肉间滑动，他并非有意戏弄伊万，不过几回合后不耐烦的伊万伸手用食指与中指卡住他的阴茎，随后咬着唇隔着长且密的睫毛瞥了阿尔弗雷德一眼，阿尔弗雷德几欲舒口气，若伊万没在此刻给出许可，他不知自己还能忍耐多久。

阿尔弗雷德将伊万的右腿架到自己肩上，他一面吻着伊万的内踝一面向前挺胯，空闲的那只手时而抚摸伊万的腿侧时而掌着伊万的臀肉挤压。伊万抬着腰迎合阿尔弗雷德的进入，他的胸膛如浪潮般起伏，囤积在他脸颊与耳尖处的粉红似沸腾的水似的朝他的脖颈和上胸蔓延，他左腿横屈着环在阿尔弗雷德后腰处，整个股间被润滑液和他自己的前液浸出片水光，他如过去每一次同阿尔弗雷德做爱时那样沉默寡言，仅有喘息伴着些许哼吟从他双唇间的缝隙飘散至空气中。

可当阿尔弗雷德对上伊万的双眼，他便无端捕捉到伊万传递出的无声的信号，伊万的眼神，伊万的肢体语言，伊万的神态乃至伊万肠壁内贴在阿尔弗雷德阴茎上的脉动都在命令着“快点儿”以及“操我”，阿尔弗雷德错觉自己像一只被香气吸引而扑向食肉植物的昆虫，他握紧伊万的脚踝，以一头扎进陷阱的气势与速度狠狠捅入伊万后穴深处，他颇遗憾伊万从来不似自己那样情动时无意识会呢喃甚至呻吟出些放荡的话——例如以往这时阿尔弗雷德大约已抓着伊万的胳膊仰着头叹息说：“对，万尼亚，操我，就是这样！”——但伊万的反应足以弥补这一小小的缺陷，他的目光随着阿尔弗雷德抽插的节奏在阿尔弗雷德身上游走，似在欣赏阿尔弗雷德性爱时的情态又如同被阿尔弗雷德撞得找不到视线定点，他的脚趾用力向自己的脚心蜷缩，耸着双肩微呈弓状，整个人仿佛被快感驱赶逼迫着显出紧缩之态。与此同时阿尔弗雷德又感到伊万正不设防的朝他敞开自己，不是说体位位置的变换具有如此抽象的含义，这只不过是昆虫在跌入陷阱时也进入了掩在枝叶下的植物的内部而已。

伊万盘在阿尔弗雷德腰间的腿施力将阿尔弗雷德压向自己，他攥着阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，偶尔似无法承受体内过多的快感般猛地将头甩向另一侧，而位于他上方的阿尔弗雷德像一台出了故障的留声机一样不停重复着诸如“你好棒”、“爱你”一类的短语，这些词组如雨滴般砸在伊万的身上，混着他体内四处流窜的潮热蒸腾成一片虚幻的水雾，他绷着身子迎接冲刷全身的、一股连着一股的愉悦，无数次接近极点，又因阿尔弗雷德不知是有意戏弄还是过于体贴，见他颤栗不止便停下抽插而不得不眼睁睁感受着即将爆发的快感消退。

当伊万的眼神又一次变得涣散时，认为自己恋人正在经历无精高潮的阿尔弗雷德贴心地停下了所有动作，他侧脸用唇摩挲伊万的膝弯，原本撸动伊万阴茎的手下移并轻抚伊万的会阴与腿根，然而这一行为并未如先前那几次般讨好他的恋人，相反，伊万一旦从恍惚中回神后就立刻握——或者以伊万的神态以及力度来说，用‘掐’一字更形象——住了他的后颈，“如果你再停下来哪怕五秒钟，”他瞪着眼说，可惜恶狠狠的语调被喘息、颤音以及湿润的眼眶篡改为另一种能同可爱联系在一起的神态，“之后你就别想再动了！”

‘我会把你绑起来，然后得到我想要的东西。’阿尔弗雷德读懂了这一藏在话语下的威胁，若伊万是在数十分钟前这样说，阿尔弗雷德极有可能顺势躺下让伊万做他想做的，然而现在阿尔弗雷德仅能挤出丝余力庆幸自己终于不必再强行忍耐下去，他仍握着伊万的大腿，原本爱抚伊万的那只手移至床上撑住自己，他前倾着略抬身，不等伊万反应过来、调整好体位变化后的姿势就用力朝前下方挺进。  
伊万被阿尔弗雷德撞得向上滑动，仰着头漏出一连串碎散的、含在鼻腔里的唔声，他一手死死掐进阿尔弗雷德后颈的皮肉里，一手移向自己股间却并不很敢配合着后穴的拉伸感撸动自己的阴茎，他已经太过敏感了，完全不愿尝试此刻刺激自己生殖器导致自己崩溃的可能性。可即便这样，伊万也不能杜绝触碰，阿尔弗雷德撞向他时产生的微弱的、扑扫至他阴茎上的气流，以及因体位与抽插的缘故，他的阴茎顶端一次次似有似无蹭过自己的下腹，这些妨碍他专注感受自己的一截器官是如何被另一人的器官嵌入的干扰使他错觉自己快被压碎了。不需多久，伊万就绷紧全身肌肉射了出来，然而那股挤满他体内每一根血管的愉悦没有随着精液的涌出而消失，相反，它虽逐渐衰退着，但阿尔弗雷德未停止的插入使其依旧牢固的掌控着伊万脑中所有和快感相关的神经。

阿尔弗雷德能感到身下的伊万在僵硬片刻后复又放松下来，而裹缠着他阴茎的肠壁则痉挛着时而绞紧时而展开，他本打算在伊万高潮后抽出自己，可伊万压在他腰上的腿阻拦了他，且似乎对他放慢下来的速度不满意般抬眸朝他投来湿漉漉的、含着埋怨的眼神，这眼神合着伊万泛红的肌肤、溅在其胸腹上的精液变成使阿尔弗雷德阴茎抽动的景致，他最后用力前挺几次后射了出来，他想要就这样倒在伊万柔软的肉体上，但仍强迫自己坐回身取下安全套——他用尽所有自控力才没让自己的手指‘不小心’滑入眼前那个微微敞开的、湿亮的肉洞里——并将其余烂摊子一股脑推至床下，他在伊万身旁躺下，一面涂抹着伊万胸腹上的白色体液一面将腿抬起压在伊万身上，伊万似乎并不讨厌这种混着汗水与其它体液的、又热又潮湿的搂抱，看起来弗朗西斯关于伊万喜爱肢体接触的信息完全无误。

“你觉得如何？”半晌后伊万出声道，他没看向阿尔弗雷德，仍用恍惚的眼神望着天花板，似在勉力压制体内余韵带来的颤栗感。

阿尔弗雷德环在伊万腰间的手收紧些，他吻了吻伊万的肩膀，叹息着说：“很好，但我已经对下一次迫不及待了。”

伊万仿佛怕痒般瑟缩一下，他如看透了阿尔弗雷德的内心般含着笑意问：“有很多计划？”

阿尔弗雷德不置可否地应了声，他缓慢摩挲过伊万的腰胯，伊万近乎纵容得顺着他的暗示转过身后以便他能揉捏自己的臀肉并将手指插入滑腻的臀缝中，他俩沉默地依偎在一起，阿尔弗雷德不享受这样的安静，但他也找不出可聊的话题，睡欲尚未淹没他，他就已经开始留恋这段能无所事事尽情享受伊万的体温与肌肤触感的时间了，他看着伊万打了个小小的呵欠，眼睑摇摇欲坠着欲合拢，他眨了眨眼，问：“等你愿意的时候，和我聊聊你的过去？我是说，那些——嗯……”他找不到更委婉的用于形容伊万创伤的词，而伊万，不知是推测出了阿尔弗雷德真正想说的，还是只以为阿尔弗雷德是对自己的历史好奇，他昏昏欲睡地回答说：“……或许某日我会的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看露家太太的同人时发现露家太太普遍认为普现在是俄罗斯的飞地加里宁格勒。  
> 我：好的，get√


End file.
